Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuser which includes a resin frame.
Description of the Related Art
In fusers used in image forming apparatuses, a fuser which includes a rotating body, a roller which conveys a sheet between the rotating body and the roller, and a frame which supports the roller has heretofore been known. For instance, in a fuser disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-068660 corresponding to US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0071155, a frame includes a pair of side walls arranged on both sides in an axial direction of the roller, and a bottom wall portion which connects the pair of side walls. Moreover, the frame is made of a resin. By such frame being formed of a resin, it is easier to prepare a complex shape of a portion supporting the roller, as compared to a case in which the frame is formed of a sheet metal.